


Cooperation Compromise and Competition

by LackingLack



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Approaching dystopia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Internally displaced migrants, M/M, Multi, Mutants, On the Run, Refugees, X-men - Freeform, hard choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingLack/pseuds/LackingLack
Summary: Work is set after the events of season 1, and will explore the different routes the various characters take and their approaches to the deteriorating societal circumstances around them.





	1. Prologue

### It has been 6 months since Lorna went with the Cuckoos

"Ooo YAH!" Andy screams as he shatters into a million different pieces a metal drone which the nascent Hellfire Club had managed to acquire as part of their rudimentary "Danger Room" type testing and training facilities for their recruits. 

"Did you SEE that? HUH? Aw yeah that's right who da man" Andy proceeds to enter into a beatboxing session as he does a bit of awkward dancing, while wearing the costume he was given. Cameras record every training session and Sage groans, massaging her temples, and speaks into a microphone "Yes very well done Andrew, now please proceed to Event designation 32-C". Andy gulps, "A-are you sure I'm really ready for that already? I mean... I am Andrew von Strucker I know that. But... well... Lauren isn't here and I just thought-" immediately a voice direct in Andy's brain goes off "We do NOT have time for this! You know Lorna is already getting more advanced in her pregnancy, she may not be able to go on field operations for a while, and you're our only other true heavy hitter. If you can't do this alone, then what good are you Andrew?". Andy pauses and shuts his eyes for a few moments, concentrating, then as they open "Ok. I can do this!"

Fade and Mark are also hard at work, practicing in their own ways, Mark is trying to juggle concrete blocks and Fade is altering his surroundings to become immune to visible wavelength, as quickly on and off as possible, attempting to evade the periodically rotating scanner drones and cameras. Everything is being precisely recorded, analyzed, measured. The recruits are being put through their paces, as they have been ever since that fateful day, the day the plane came down, and nothing would ever be the same.

Lorna is levitating inside of a large metal spheroid, emptying her mind of all thoughts and feelings, becoming one. One with the metal, one with the electricity, one with her developing unborn child. She knows she has to be strong, and kill off her attachment to everybody she left behind. The guilt of it has been haunting her, and she does have times of deep regret over her decisions. But... she is strong. And she will continue on her path that she knows she has to walk, whatever happens. 

The Cuckoos have been busy training and prepping the newbies for the war that is to come, the war they know is inevitable. It's not that they enjoy the violence which they inflict on others (usually anyway), but SOMEONE has to do it. And if not them, then who? Clearly the Mutant Underground won't. "Those cowards" thinks Esme, as Phoebe and Sophie instantly get alerted to a change in mood and communicate back telepathically "Easy. We need to not give in to hate. We have to be clear and focused. If we mess up on the mission out there, it's all over. Not just for us, but for all hope for this world." Esme winces at being reprimanded by these... other hers... but she nods back in assent smiling, letting the members of the HiveMind know she is still on the same page.

#### Elsewhere

"Run! They're coming!" Thunderbird screams at the top of his lungs at Blink, Eclipse, Lauren, Reed, Caitlin, and rest of their enormous entourage. They had been attempting to travel incognito dressed as "civilians" mingling with the common people. It never truly works out though. 

"Eeeaarrrgghh I can't hold it go go go" Blink is wincing and sweating as she generates a portal straight to their new HQ and out of the way of the incoming SS agents who are on their trail. Everybody jumps in, and they arrive... in the sewers. The abandoned subway system is home to many outcasts and dregs of society, and these days, that largely includes mutants as well. "Welcome back, you get the stuff?" greets Shatter. "No. We had some issues again" Eclipse responds, looking at his feet ashamed. "Alright man, that's cool, can't win everytime" is Shatter's way of trying to go easy , but he knows this cannot continue for much longer. They need supplies. Lauren is upset "It's my fault. Why am I not able to do more? You know I could have stopped them from attacking us!" Caitlin and Reed both immediately try to comfort her, but she smacks their hands away and storms off to get some air. She's been that way. 

Blink and Thunderbird embrace, happy to at least be together, and have one another, despite the setbacks, the failures, the struggles. In their mind, what matters is taking things day by day, one moment at a time. They are grateful to have even met the Morlocks, that Shatter and Blink's connections let them in. Even if Blink did have to do battle with their leader first.

The younger and more enfeebled members of the Underground mix with the Morlocks and other outcasts, many of them have had a tough time accepting this is to be their new lot in life. Sure, they knew they were on the run and had to ditch their own families, all because humanity doesn't accept how they were born as. But... living in sewers? Being around obviously disfigured mutants who simply can never fit in? It does give some of them the creeps. Also... they miss the ones who left. Andy and Lorna especially formed pretty strong bonds with a lot of the younger Underground, and many of them now wonder if they made the right decision staying behind that day. 

The Morlock leader, Callisto, eyes her surroundings with a twinge of both disgust and glee. She is ashamed that she lost in a no-powers combat to Blink, and had to admit in the members of the Underground. Morlocks don't take kindly to outsiders, and there are even flatscans among them. "Pretty boy muties don't even count" she thinks to herself. "These folk ain't never gonna get it." She shrugs her shoulders, figuring sooner or later it'll become obvious and they'll leave the Morlocks behind. Everyone always does in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my first ever attempt at a fanfic lol. I hope you guys liked it. I'll do my best, my intention is to kind of give what I think could and should happen not necessarily what I think will happen in the actual show though. So it can get more speculative/graphic, do things a network show can't, and have action scenes their budget simply won't allow for. I can also give my own interpretation on the show, which is probably a lot more pro Hellfire and anti Underground so fair warning on that front.


	2. Stormclouds Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebuilding Hellfire Club continues to train and seeks to make new allies in its efforts to counter human rule over the planet, while the Mutant Underground must, as ever, fend off the oppressors with one hand tied behind their backs, all for the sake of their own sense of justice

"Alright troopers, breaker breaker one nine, one nine, coming through, loud and hot, do ya read me" Phoebe is communicating telepathically with the members of the Hellfire Club on their latest "op", grinning before collapsing into giggles while Sophie just rolls her eyes and Esme coughs to speed things along. "Ah. Right. Anyway, everyone in place?" Andy nods and mentally is almost screaming "Little Boy Blue is ready and willing", Lorna "... Seriously? Yes.", Fade "Affirmative" Mark simply grunts, while Sage theatrically loads a handgun before nodding too. "Alright kids here is the fun part", Fade is turning everything around him and in contact with him invisible as they all begin to walk toward what the "Big Wigs" at Hellfire determined to be a base for the Atlanta branch of a certain Mexican Drug Cartel... 

"Look. All I'm saying is, you know I have powers right? You saw what I could do to close Clarice's portals. I can counter Andy even! I can help you all out a lot. We don't just have to run all the time!" Lauren is exasperated yet again as the other Underground members simply don't seem to grasp her logic when it comes to avoiding versus countering the Sentinel Services. "Lauren, we understand you're powerful. But you're still a teenager. You're our little girl. We can't just have you taking on heavily armed and trained agents. Please try to understand" Caitlin and Reed are both feeling even more protective than they had been, after seeing what happened with their son, and how he got "seduced" after being trained by the mutant called Polaris. They're desperate to keep Lauren as "normal" and "teenage girl" like as they possibly can, to let her grow up in peace and try not to fight. 

"They're right, you know" John Proudstar interjects. "Lauren I know you're tough. We've all seen it. But we just can't take that risk. Not right now. Too much heat on us." At this, Callisto feels the need to be a troll "Yeah and whose fault is that huh? We've all seen her face plastered everywhere lately. You people really got a knack for hurting us all, don't you" John wants to disagree but is unable to, however Marcos has heard enough "Stop Callisto. We respect you, and thank you for offering us hospitality like this in time of need. But we can't .. I can't, have you just make these insinuations about the woman I love". Callisto chuckles at this, and getting up to walk away turns around "But does she still love you?" 

At that Marcos' jaw hangs open while Blink puts her arm on his shoulder "I know it's tough. But we have to have faith she'll come around sometime" Marcos looks unsure but John nods quickly "Yeah. She will. Alright everyone, let's get to dinner! We found some microwaveable meals again, hooRAH!" Caitlin visibly cringes while Lauren deeply sighs. It's another night of hijinks in the sewers...

The club is popping with activity, dancers everywhere to the latin beat, while guards are posted in various patterns around entrances and exits, and especially the central couches where Carmen Guerra is holding court, being entertained by guests. Suddenly the members of the Hellfire Club appear right in front of her. "What the fu- shoot them!" screams Carmen. Every guard in the place aims and attempts firing their weapons at the gathered mutants but three blondes with shining blue eyes prevent it, guards are simply frozen and barely able to move, putting their weapons back to their sides. "Shit, Lodo! Do it now!" Carmen is up and bolting for it as the bald Russian mutant enforcer of hers works his "magic" and several Hellfire Club members now are physically paralyzed. 

As the Cartel guards begin to recover their senses Lorna breaks out of the paralysis and shouts "Nobody fucking move or the bitch is dead, you hear me!" Immediately every single weapon in the entire club flings to the ceiling and levitates there while Carmen is dragged towards the Hellfire mutants thanks to her ornate metallic Jewelry. Carmen is in the air and being somewhat choked on her own necklace, glaring furiously at the notorious and hated "magnet girl" who stole her man away, while Lorna simply looks right at her sternly but passively, then to the Russian "We don't want that, DO we, you big dumb Russkie?" Lodo looks unsure glancing at Carmen, she is aggressively nodding that it's ok. He releases his hold on the rest of the gathered mutants, as they begin to gasp for breath. "Good. THOUGHT you'd be a reasonable sort, bitch" Lorna comments while lowering Carmen back down to her seat. Carmen is panicking but she has been through life or death situations before. "Nice to meet you too, magnet slut. Now who are the rest of you and what the fuck do you want with us?" "So glad you asked" answer the Frost Trio, with a collective smirk... 

Lauren is hanging out in her usual place, on top of some concrete blocks where there is an opening to the outside night sky. It's beautiful filled with stars, as she looks out sighing. "Where are you Andy. Why did you leave us? I don't think I can do this without you anymore." She is talking to herself again, and begins to cry. Her sob session is joined by two little observers, the newer refugee kids who also took part in Polaris' training sessions with Andy and her. Lauren hears them and her head jerks up "What, come on, can't a girl have a little privacy?" The kids look taken aback but one cracks a joke "Well, it IS just a sewer ya know" Lauren loosens up a bit smiling red faced as she wipes her tears, laughing some. "Yeah... I know. Regular Hilton we got going on around here huh." The kids both walk up to her and ask permission to join her on the blocks before hopping up. "You guys miss him too huh" They nod, the girl snuggles up against Lauren viewing her almost as a big sister at this point. "Yeah, Andy didn't take anyone's crap, he kept us all going." says the boy. "Sometimes... sometimes I think I judged him too harsh. I don't know anymore" Lauren is musing again, as the three just hang out and try to forget about their circumstances just for a little while at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before, I'm brand new to this, so any feedback (even or especially criticism) is appreciated


	3. Preparing for the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace Turner has decided to sell his soul and become a Purifier, will he also sacrifice his own human body as well for the cause? 
> 
> Hellfire's new allies are helping them get what they need most which is a way in to the heavily-guarded Sentinel Services base in downtown Atlanta, but can they truly deal with what lurks inside?
> 
> While the ongoing rupturing of the Underground continues unabated, with many calling for change and the leadership needing to hold fast to the dream of peaceful coexistence, can they keep it together at all?

"I was never a good dad. Let's face it." Jace thinks to himself, as he is going out on a patrol with his new buddies in the Purifiers. "Sure I loved my daughter. But I was too busy for her, or for anyone else really. I was just not able to give." 

"It's time to change all that. Now.. is humanity's time."

As Jace is dressed in the black with white cross cloak and sitting passenger side of the flatbed truck full of other allies. 

They do this every day, scour the city streets for signs of... them. Somehow, someway, the need for regular folk to be safe has to be upheld. We can't just let it all get out of control, lines start to blur too much. Got to get it back to regular law and order, cleansing society of those who simply don't belong. 

As the truck heads up near an open-air market, there is a shimmering golden glow in the crowd. Murmurs nearby turn louder and more frantic. 

"I--- I can't help it! I'm so sorry" as a young man begins to back off and hold himself shaking. It is the onset of a new mutant but to Jace and the crew, this is an abomination. 

"Lucifer strikes again" Vin, Jace's partner in the Purifiers grunts out, Jace only nods, getting a bit sweaty. "Alright people it's go time, you know what to do!" he orders, so used to doing this in an official capacity, and in more reasonable times. Now, it's them or us. There is no going back to rights, lawyers, all of that. Them or us. 

The truck screeches to a halt in front of the glow and crowd, Purifiers jumping out running towards "Clear out, we got this, it'll be fine, move move move" the crowd begins to disperse although a young woman walks right up to the assembled cloaked men.

"Just what the hell is all of this? Can't you see he just needs help? Just leave, you aren't wanted!" Others in the crowd begin to boo and jeer at her, Jace just shakes his head. He's had enough of the naive, the weak. The gene traitors. "Out of the way lady, we got work to do and you do not want to be here I tell you that right now" brushing her aside, pushing her back. 

"D-d-who are you? Can you help?" the nervous young mutant inquires, as Jace, Vin, and the boys encircle. A few grins and laughter break out. "Oh yeah we gonna help for sure. Just not you, fucking freak" It's the last thing the young mutant will ever hear...

"Hiii! Hrah!" Esme and her "sisters" are training, performing hand-to-hand combat sessions with various of the security Hellfire has employed. They have realized they simply can't only rely on their mind control in every situation, and it's actually a lot more convenient to use just enough to sense what an adversary is intending. 

A kick to Sophie's stomach sends her backwards , knocking against the mat hard. "Oops sorry maam" the guard is a bit afraid not wanting to actually do damage. Sophie spits out a bit of blood and gets back up again "No, this is good. Continue" with an outstretched open palm. Over time the combat training should instill in the Frosts muscle memory enough so that they can handle themselves against most regular attackers without having to always resort to telepathy, which can be quite exerting and draining. 

Esme is dodging punches almost effortlessly, and sliding kicks underneath her partner, smiling confidently as he falls. Phoebe seems torn between two different impulses, perhaps the telepathy confused her natural instincts and as she hesitates between moving her head back just to dodge and doing an attack of her own, she gets a punch... right in the mouth. "Ugh!" covering her face. 

"We have to be better than this" Esme is communicating with her fellow clones "These guards won't remember what we really are and they think this is a simple training exercise. What about our real enemies who will expect us?" Phoebe closes her eyes , feeling the mental "flow" of her opponent, not calculating so much anymore, but more on intuition, as she gets back to sparring. 

"Level 1 class intercept has arrived" Sage's monotone voice booms out over a loudspeaker into the gym/makeshift dojo. Instantly all three Frosts eyes turn blue as they erase their sparring partners memories of this, the guards now believing the session has merely ended. "Thanks for the practice guys" the Frosts wink and wave off their sparring buddies, and after exchanging handshakes and ceremonial bowing they head up to another area of the large Hellfire Club complex they are based in. 

A sealed door flips open as they walk in. Polaris, Andy, Fade, and Mark are already there assembled around the high-tech operations center Sage maintains at nearly all times. "What do you have for us?" 

"The Guerra cartel's labor and construction ties have confirmed what we suspected, there is a Sentinel Services base operational in downtown Atlanta" she manipulates a touchscreen displaying blueprints next to classified satellite photos of the overhead. "They claim they can get us in. But..." 

Lorna comments laconically "But you're worried. Something wrong isn't it?" Sage takes a breath nods. "Yes. We simply can't see into the interior of the facility, and the power signatures tracing to the underground suggest quite a large installation, roughly 1486.3% more than is normally required for a building of that size" 

"So you sayin' the Sentinel Services ain't Exxon Mobil. Not exactly rocket science girly" Mark and Fade elbow each other cracking up. 

"Shut up you buffoons." The Frosts glare at them and they immediately shift into a more professional posture. Her faces turn to Sage again and brighten "Please continue"

"... We know they have spider-class robots and drones. And their adaptability mechanism. For all we know, this building could have over 50x as many as we've ever previously encountered."

Andy grows impatient "So what? We just go in and destroy them all then. That's what we're here for isn't it?" Lorna purses her lips at this, essentially acknowledging Andy's point. 

"No. I'm afraid the chances of success on this are nearly impossible to quantify. There is a distinction between battling drones one at a time where they may be isolated and contained. With multiple drones operating together, there is even the possibility of implanted machine learning or internet connectivity..." Sage is being her usual wet blanket self, and the Cuckoos do look concerned. 

"We understand this will be difficult. However the mission to find out and take down this base comes from higher-ups. They would not send us out there without excellent cause. We will do it."

Lorna gives a wry smile not even looking at anyone, feeling her own excitement and devastating anger build. Andy pumps his fist and begins to beatbox. Fade and Mark high-five then chestbump, while Sage just stares... at nothing in particular, her brain a buzz of calculation and contingency. "We leave in one week, continue training until then" The triplets turn and exit the room having issued the call...

Caitlin exchanges pleasantries with the manager of this botany she is visiting with some members of the Underground/Morlock alliance. "Wow so these saplings can really grow even in a sewer huh, hahahahaha" feigning innocence as the manger is keen to impress potential customers. 

"Yes indeed, the GMOs should provide for far less need of natural sun, and they will produce beautifully regardless. Now, how many would you care to buy?" Lauren's face is pale white at this question knowing full well they can't pay. 

"Let's not get so hasty, this is just... we're just here to check around. But they do seem marvelous, truly" At this the manager is less impressed and has a skeptical eyebrow raise but accepts it "Well fair enough, take all the time you'd like, I'll be in my office" walking off. 

"Ok now, we gotta get some" Callisto is there in shades and buttoned up, beginning to stuff baby plants into her coat pockets. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hey come on. We can't just steal from this poor guy" Eclipse, ever the saint, attempts his brand of moral persuasion. 

"You're not fuckin serious right. Is he serious?" Callisto looks around, Lauren just shrugs, but Caitlin after rubbing her knuckles against her forehead and sighing, puts a hand on Eclipse's shoulder.

"Marcos. Yes it is important we not steal but how else are we supposed to get what we need just to live? Please listen to me, we need to do this ok? It doesn't make us bad people." Marcos lets go of Callisto's arm, but doesn't look especially enthused at this prospect. He has no interest in returning to anything resembling the lifestyle of criminality he has chosen to leave buried in the past, and begins to pace out of the botany. 

As the three women surreptitiously scoop seedlings and plants into their clothes and begin exiting, three vehicles marked Sentinel Services park in front of the building as agents emerge heading towards the assembled group. "What? Impossible!-" Marcos turns to see the kind-hearted botany manager is using a phone and glancing nervously at the gathered humans and mutants. "Oh. Shit" 

Callisto has no time for games but she is carrying precious seedlings, "Quickly we're out of here!" Hurriedly trying to run off, while careful not to spill anything from her overstuffed coat, she bowleggedly trots away, and is about to hop a fence when a stun round lands right against her back, shocking her to the ground. "Oh fuck me" she just mutters, unable to move laying there.

"Mutants! Halt at once. Resistance is extremely illegal. We just need to ask you questions, don't make this any worse for yourselves", assembled agents are opening briefcases to release spider-class drones as they point their stunguns at the group

"Oh no you don't!" Marcos immediately flips the switch on and his hand emit laser beams welding shut the briefcases, the agents dropping them to avoid scalding their hands, yelps of pain are heard

Caitlin appears panicked and trapped but know she has to run too "MOM! Go! I can take care of the rest, trust me!" Caitlin just nods and scurrying off, helps raise Callisto to her feet as the two totter away "Where's the tequila..." Callisto half jokes in a slurred voice as the stun works its way through her system, while Caitlin continues to nervously glance back at her daughter and Marcos. 

Lauren turns to face the agents. Her face shaking, "Why can't you just ever leave us ALONE!" she condenses molecules in the air to make tight shields right around the agents, pushing them and knocking them back. 

Lauren is crying, her face red "I don't understand. We never wanted this, noone did. I hate this!" Pushing agents back further with her shields, tightly constricting and choking one of them.

"Lauren! That's enough! Let's go, we got what we came for!" Marcos is pleading and appealing to the young Strucker, her eyes transfixed in a mixture of deep sadness but then bottomless anger, at fate for what her life has turned into. 

"They'll never stop... we have to MAKE them stop" An agent gasping choking for breath now their face completely suffocated by the transparent shields. 

"Damnit, no!" Marcos grabs onto Lauren carrying her up.

"Put me down! I have to stop this now, for all of us!" Lauren's fists pound at Marcos. Sounds of struggle are slowing as the agent whose face is covered in shields lies still on the pavement. Marcos can barely watch, but carrying Lauren over his back huffing and puffing , is struggling off to join with the other two "We... have to... leave" As they move away from the agents Marcos gently lowers Lauren to the asphalt.

Lauren begins to realizes what she just did "Oh god...." getting queasy she leans over and vomits. 

"This... this can't be real" Holding the sides of her face tears streaming down.

Marcos is breathing heavy, saying nothing, not even sure what to say anymore. Shaking his head, "Over there, let's catch up with 'em" he points at Caitlin and Callisto staggering away slowly down an alley...


	4. Ask Not for Whom the Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hellfire Club is finally enacting their most ambitious operation yet, it's their big chance to finally take down the corrupt and oppressive human apparatus in the region and strike fear into the hearts of normal citizens.... but will all go to plan?

"The day has arrived", Esme speaks sternly to the gathered members of the strike team. "We have waited, planned, trained far too long. Now, we must act!" 

Everyone is enthusiastic and ready, although Lorna can't help but feel something deep within the pit of her stomach, warning her. 

She shakes it off and joins the others, attributing any ill moods to the pregnancy. The hatch opens from their vehicle, right in front of the suspected SS base as they all walk out. Just as Fade begins to decloak, Lorna's suspicions might be confirmed as she seems to spot somebody, somebody who most definitely should NOT be there...

John and Lauren are out walking the streets of downtown Atlanta, after John had to promise the rest of the Underground and Morlocks he would take full responsibility for her training from now on. Lauren walks solemnly and sulkily behind her leader Thunderbird, both in "civvy" clothes trying to avoid attention "So what exactly are we accomplishing oh glorious leader?"

John just turns and looks at her hard "... You know, you're awful cheerful considering you recently just killed somebody." Lauren frowns and bites her lips, pausing her steps and shaking some. 

"I know. Sore subject. Well, it's about that actually. Ever since people found out what you did..." 

"You're basically here to watch me and keep me under control, I know" Lauren glumly speaks, breathing out at her forehead bangs "... Well yep. Basically something like that. But it's not all bad. I figure since you're already this gung-ho, we might as well get you acquainted with the basics alright? Like how to keep cool around stress." He points around "Look at all these people. You know what would happen to us if they knew who we were don't you?" Lauren rolls her eyes but nods.

"Yep. Sure you do. So it's about us maintaining our focus and our discipline. It's all about just keeping cal-" Suddenly John stops and immediately turns his face so an ear is pointed a certain direction Lauren is taken aback 

"Uh-- is that your tracking? Is something the matter boss?" Thunderbird's face turns absolutely white and he is breathing heavy and fast "Lauren. No time to explain. We need to go. Now. Follow me!" They both begin to jog off trying to still blend in...

Jace, Vin, and "the boys" are out doing another patrol, as Jace's mind wanders back to his old days in the SS. Good ole times, Jace thinks. I had everything. Power, respect, authority, control. I was the man. Now look at me. I'm a damn schmuck hanging out with a bunch of inbred good ole boys. What am I even doing, just randomly torturing mutants? Is this what Grace would want?

Vin catches his bud looking down, and elbows his ribs "Yo dude, you cool? I know it can get tough dealing with all this shit. I get it. What we do is not pleasant in the least. But man, you best believe someone has to keep-" Instantly three lanes of nearby traffic crash together as a giant piece of a construction crane is flung into the road. The Purifier truck brakes squeal in a vain attempt to dodge the situation, only to flip over as Jace and Vin's world goes black...

Evangeline Whedon stands in front of the SS building directly between it and the assembled group of Hellfire. "You can stop being invisible now. It doesn't work on me you know."

Fade is panicking, everyone else begins to freak out as well, Lorna's eyes are simply transfixed on someone she knows all too well. 

Gulping hard, Lorna speaks "Fade it's ok. Let me talk, I know her"

The Frosts are instantly skeptical "What? Who is she? What is this?"

"Just calm down ok, and let me talk" Slow staring and then the Frosts nod at Fade, all of Hellfire is now out in the open in full armor/costumes. 

Evangeline smiles. "Thanks. Now, do I suppose it's impossible to ask that you all simply walk back and never return?"

Mark is indignant, "This bitch... does she even know who we are?" 

Lorna walks closer to Evangeline. "H-... how did you know we'd be here? Why are you here? Please... let us do what we have to." 

Evangeline looks right at Lorna her face turns cold "Thought I helped guide you better than this Lorna. What are you doing with these thugs? This is not Xavier's way. You have sunk." Lorna feels a burst of shame.. but then it's gone, replaced with swelling fury.

"You... what RIGHT do you have? To JUDGE me? Or ANY of us? We're the ONLY ones doing anything against this system!" 

Evangeline just shakes her head and maintains her posture blocking their group from the building. "I'm only even talking because of you Lorna. Now, all of you. Your final warning. Turn around now, and go back." 

"RRaggggh I've had enough!" Andy immediately pushes out at the strange woman. "No! Andy stop-" Esme tries to warn after she had been rummaging through Evangeline's mind a bit, realizing who she really is. 

It is too late, Evangeline is flung back her body colliding into a turnstile near the SS entrance. She coughs but is mostly fine as she gets up. "I see. So the time for discussion has truly ended." 

Her body begins to morph and grow in size, as the confused mutants and gathered members of the public scream in shock and terror , all of a sudden what was once a normal-looking woman is now an enormous scaley red dragon, flapping its huge wings with bits of fire breath emanating from its mouth and nostrils. Her voice now altered by this physique, Evangeline "You will all be removed now"

Lorna grits her teeth, this was certainly not in the plan for today. She knows just how formidable this opponent truly is, and curses herself for completely forgetting she was still out there and could have always tried to interfere. Beginning to concentrate and glow green with electromagnetic force resonance, the Frosts put a hand on her shoulder shaking their heads "No! Whatever happens, we need to get in there. Let them handle this!"

Mark has already lunged right at the dragon trying to grab onto a leg but Evangeline is quicker. A mighty tail bashes Mark in his face, he is utterly stunned and falls on his back, his face a hideously discolored mess now with some missing teeth. Fade is in deep panic mode, never really experiencing something like this before , his legs shaking 

"I can't just let them die Esme. You three go I'll deal with her and join up!" The frosts grimace and turning to one another, Sophie and Phoebe turn to run into the building.

A dragon's face turns to regard its prey from above "Where do you think you lowly worms are going?" 

"STOP!" Lorna has a guttural shout as she manages to focus onto and rip off a crane from a nearby skyscraper, it turns levitating and then hurtles towards Evangeline. 

"Hruk!" the mighty dragon head and one wing are hit by the crane as it continues to fly past for another good mile or so before colliding with a traffic intersection. 

"Yeah! Do it! We can do it!" Andy's face lights up and turns to anger again as he immediately begins sending out shockblasts towards the dragon. Roars are heard as Evangeline simply endures this covering her body with her giant wings, finally breathing a burst of fire towards the young Strucker. 

Andy knows he finally did something he can't undo and feels his life begin to flash... but then there is Mark. Mark has managed to regain consciousness by now and put his own body directly in the way of the searing flame. "NO!" He is being essentially charbroiled and cooked to death , Andy is just staring stunned, Fade keels over to vomit. 

Esme slaps his face. "Wake up! You have to survive this! Remember who you are Andrew!" Andy lets out a horrible scream as he finally digs deep, and tears off Evangeline's wings. 

The dragon is in enormous agony, thrashing about, Lorna can hardly stand this sight of a woman she adored, looked up to, and deeply trusted. Andy furious out of his mind screaming at his foe "Yeah who's the boss now huh? HUH!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!"

Evangeline manages to slap Andy with a tail flinging him away, ending the temper tantrum for now. But still badly hurt. 

"Hmph. We're done here. Carry out your tasks, we'll catch up later." As Esme walks off to join her other selves.

Polaris walks up to the dying dragon tears in her eyes "I'm sorry..." Evangeline is laying on the pavement in the middle of the city breathing hard now "there is... still time for you... to..." 

Crying, Lorna summons her powers to fly herself, Andy, and Fade over to the other side of the building complex where supposedly the location to the underground base is located...


	5. Things fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation to take back power and send a message to humanity continues despite obstacles... but how will it end?
> 
> Thunderbird has always strived to set a great example wherever he's been... but can he keep it going even under the most extreme of tests?

The various security guards and personnel, receptionists, workers, and even some civilian tourists are milling about the lobby of the Sentinel Services Atlanta Branch HQ, it is abuzz with activity, worried rumors and whispers about supposedly some large explosions going on outside, when two young women with blonde hair and shining blue eyes walk in. 

"Oh yes, of course, right this way. Yes please submit all metallic articles onto the conveyor belt and wait to be processed or if you prefer we could do a patdown" Sophie and Phoebe just smile at the poor guard doing her job "No thanks. That won't be necessary" They both casually reach into their coats pulling out silenced semi-automatic assault rifles, "Bang. You're dead."

It is taking everything Polaris has to keep going with the mission after what just happened. "I... killed her. The first person to really give a damn about me. Tried to teach me to be something special, make a difference. And now she's gone" tears keep trickling down Lorna's cheeks as she is magnetically guiding herself, Andy, and Fade using their protective armored outfits, levitating them towards their destination, the entrance into what is supposed to be a vast underground installation of various anti-mutant drones. "H-hey, b-boss girl. You sure this gonna work out?" Fade is still conscious but a lot of the color has drained from his face after what he was just through losing his buddy Mark and nearly dying himself. Lorna steels her gaze and simply replies "It has to." 

Jace's world has just been turned upside down... literally. He and Vin are still buckled in to their seats in the good ole boy truck, it having flipped over in a vain attempt to dodge what looked like a piece of a construction crane that landed in the middle of a city intersection. "It's the goddamn mutants!!! **FUCK!** I knew they would do this **SHIT!** " Jace is shrieking as he hurriedly unbuckles both himself and turns to help out his partner Vin. Vin, though, isn't doing so good. Like, has a broken and twisted leg not good. "Hold on man I'm gonna get us outta this and we can get those bastards." "Jace. I love you brother." Vin is suppressing the urge to whimper even though it hurts so bad as he is getting unbuckled and pulled out of the reversed seat "I know man I love you too" Jace affirms, the two embrace and there is a strange sense that their comradeship could be something... more. 

Thunderbird is jogging at a faster pace through the sidewalks of downtown Atlanta, Lauren desperate to keep up. "Hey big guy, please can you hold up some?" John tenses, forgetting he isn't exactly with his old platoon mates any longer in Afghanistan. "You're right Lauren, I'm sorry. But... if my instincts are at all correct... and they usually are, we better hurry!" Lauren just nods, she can feel John's sense of dread and his lowering the guarded mask he always wears. To Lauren, though, this signifies mainly excitement now. She has been itching for months to finally use her powers, to do _something_ , anything. And now she just might get the chance. This could be "the big one". She is actually grinning as she jogs nearby her devoted guardian.

Silenced shots ring out within the air-conditioned lobby of the Sentinel Services base, as guards nearby the two women who just entered simply collapse helplessly. People are screaming and panicking now, running for it, as others try to dial for help. As Esme walks in, more shots ring out hitting the cameras. "You two should have really done that first you know" she warns her sisters mentally. "Yeah yeah. Well this makes a better show anyways" As the three have now disposed of the initial layer of security, and approach the main control station, pulling out their headphones and receivers, and plugging in. Turning a frequency, Sophie speaks into the receiver "We're in. Sage, are you there? What's the layout and what are the instructions?" Esme and Phoebe wait impatiently around the station as Sophie is curiously examining her headpiece and then repeating herself "Repeat. We. Are. In. Layout? Instructions?" "What's going on? She's not hearing? Is it the correct channel?" Esme checks the headpiece herself and looks at the numbers on her phone "No... this is definitely ours. Something... has to be wr-" At that point, the door busts open and heavily armed commandos rush in "Mutants, drop your weapon or be terminated" "Oh, bother" Phoebe smirks as the three sisters eye glow and the commandos begin to clasp their helmets in psychological torment, beginning to writhe about on the floor. "Well, _this_ is certainly a problem... now what?" "We find out where to go the hard way, from _them_." Esme coldly responds. The three pick up a guard and begin to move to the elevator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the like... 2 month wait without a new chapter. I have my ideas on where to go with this story but I got a bit overwhelmed with the possibilities. However I felt very inspired lately so here you go.


	6. No way out but to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellfire is being tested like never before in their struggle for dominance over humanity, can they keep going?
> 
> The Underground tries to reassert semblance of order or control, is it too late?
> 
> The Purifiers and Sentinel Services are both fighting back, to what avail?

The guard is being dragged right up to the elevator by the Frost Triplets, his helmet removed and head slammed onto the wall, rousing him conscious. "Urgghhh...." as he is coughing. Esme slugs him again just for good measure. "Yeah, get used to it buddy. That's where all you human oppressors belong." Sophie interjects herself, more politely "Now... we have a _little_ problem. We need the codes to use this elevator, and we want to know where your research and detention facilities are. You feel like telling us, right?" Sophie is smiling sweetly at the guard... as he then spits blood at her face. "You fucking **monsters** don't **belong** in this world. We'll **eradicate** your entire damn species sooner or later. Go **fuck yourselves** witches." Sophie's sweet face turns to ice, as she points the end of her rifle onto his knee. "You have one more chance to reconsider worm." 

As Polaris is harmonizing herself with the surroundings, searching for the entrance to the base, her eyes snap open as she can sense it. Beginning to focus to rip off the outer shell layer, some running towards her is heard and angry shouting. " **Die, abomination!** " Jace's M16 is unloading wildly right towards Lorna and her nearby comrades, but her powers activate as quickly as her hard-wired instinct permits, and the bullets are stopped in place by some sort of semi transparent green shielding. Jace is in a frenzied panic. " **NO!** It **must** be **destroyed!!!** " Lorna turns towards the source of this distraction and irritation, her face stern and eyes of pity but also scorn. "Hmph... you. Of all the dumb stuff.... not in a mood for it" and a hand gesture later Jace is frozen into place, lifted up as his rifle is torn to shreds, every piece of metal on his body flung out from him, as he collapses to the ground. Huffing and wheezing for breath Jace lunges at the mutant queen but she just concentrates sending a piece of girder slamming into him, knocking him back down hard. "Stay. Out. Of my way. I'm not here to play with dogs like you." Turning away resuming her focus, hundreds of large metal screws being unbolted and torn out, and then an enormous thick plate hurtling skywards, revealing the entrance to the drone base. "Shall we?" Lorna nods to Fade, who nervously agrees, helping to carry a still unconscious Andy down.

The poor human guard now has grevious wounds in both of what were kneecaps as he is crying and squealing like a child, tears and vomit running down his face mixed with sweat and blood. "Ok... ok.... ok..... 52791148. P-pl-please... just leave my family alone. I'm only doing my job _for god's sake_ " as he is rocking back and forth eyes closed. "You did the right thing, worm." As Esme mercilessly executes him in the back of his head. Punching in the code the Triplets enter the elevator and send it upwards to where the labs and cells for captured mutants are. The doors open... but nobody is there. "They must know what's going on" the hivemind is internally noting, as they step out anyhow, examining the situation, trying to grab whatever useful papers there are and trying to get out any kinds of memory cards or flash drives. And then it happens. What seems like a piercing wail hits all three Frosts together, their minds shuddering as they begin to collapse to the ground, puking. "Good. So it does work" is heard over an intercom "Retrieve the samples" scientists in lab coats cautiously approach and scoop up the sisters. "We just hit the jackpot, ladies and gentlemen" 

Thunderbird and Lauren continue to hurry towards the source of concern, eyes wide as they begin surveying the mayhem around a certain building... one they know to stay the hell away from. "Mother of... what have they done" John is muttering, as Lauren's eyes get wide and she can feel nerves activating, and some sort of inner electricity build. "Lauren. You wait here. I'm going in." As John turns to do the hero thing, he can feel his shirt being tugged at, he turns back "Lauren... come on. No time for games. This is life or death.... I'm not saying you can't handle it. But I have a responsibility to take care of you. I'm the leader of the Underground. There are certain things I need to do, and you have the luxury to stay out of them. Just grow up and live your life in peace like a teenager. I'm sorry, you can't come with." Pulling her hands off of him, and waiting to make sure she's calm and accepting. Lauren is in a very strange mood, trembling with anticipation, as she stares at the outer chaos. Thunderbird just notes that expression, quizzically, but turns and runs off towards the danger. Lauren is trying her best to be the good girl. "Gotta do what mom and dad would want. Gotta be the good girl" she is thinking to herself, leaning against some concrete. That's when she sees a vision of Wes suddenly in front of her. "What the heck- Wes!!! What - how are you here?" She smiles and gets up to try to embrace him, her arms hugging around a total phantasm into thin air. "I'm so glad you're here again". Wes speaks to Lauren within her mind "Lauren, we need your help. This is something only you can do. Please come join us." A beaming and charming Wes is looking right at Lauren. "Oh, I want to... but I'm not allowed. Thunderbird told me to wait. I'm being a good girl." Lauren nods to the phantasm not really in front of her. "Aw geez. Come on Laur. Live a little. You can fudge the rules... just this once right? For _me_? I promise, it's _really_ important!" Wes plants a kiss onto Lauren's lips, she really thinks she is making out with her fling as she is embracing air. "Ok Wes. I'll do it. **Anything** for you. I'm coming, to save everyone!" As she gets up walking towards the Sentinel Services base with a new grit and determination...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just banged this one out right after the last might as well start getting through these. As always any feedback is appreciated.


	7. Birth of a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polaris attempts to execute the mission to the best of her capacity
> 
> The Cuckoos find themselves in a precarious situation
> 
> The walls are closing in but mutants don't give up

"Nnugh.... wha" Andy begins opening his eyes and moving scanning around himself. 

"Oh shit the bad boy woke up boss. What we do?" Fade asks of the dear leader.

"Hm?" Polaris quickly turns to see Andy regaining consciousness. She genuinely smiles with relief that he seems alright. "Andy! You ok bud?"

Andy weakly smiles back in Lorna's direction as he stumbles to his feet, Fade letting him go. "Y-yeah... what just happened? Feels like I took a long nap or so-"

At that moment the memories begin to rush back to Andy Strucker, of how he was engaged in a duel to the death with the powerful mutant Evangeline Whedon, and how the Hellfire Club lost one of their own due to his rashness. 

"Oh fuck. I'm.. I'm sorry everyone I messed up"

Fade just sighs but slaps Andy on the back "Hey chief it happens. Mark... that brother knew the risks. He died doing what he wanted, protecting you, our future. Don't let it get to you."

Polaris wistfully just looks at them both nodding "The past is done. Let's move, we have work to do!" 

As all three mutants begin to clamber into the underground installation housing what should be lots of the spider-class sentinel drones.

Beep. Blurt. Beep. Blurt. 

The recordings of various biological signs are heard along with the tick tacking of keys as the assembled scientists and technicians of the Sentinel Services base have the Frost Triplets restrained within liquid tubes and various measuring devices placed onto them, in particular large machinery on top of the three girls heads. 

"Yes... significantly higher cerebral activity in this region.... could be associated with the psychic mutation... otherwise regular human physiologies..." Restrained neutral chatter occurs as if into microphones, relaying the march of science back to HQ in Washington DC. 

"Order to initiate phase 2 has been handed down. Begin preparations" As the scientists gesture, lab technicians type keystrokes, machine arms use electricity to shock the Triplets awake.

Immediately the Cuckoos begin straining against their bonds, trying to get free of them, unable to see anything, the upper halves of their faces encased in the machinery. 

"Don't worry we can assure you that your mutation will be quite harmless to us from inside there. But please put on a show, we require good data girls." Cold scientists stare at what they believe to be infernal monsters. Even though they believe in rational explanation for everything, there is still a subconscious part of them that says these beings ought not exist. 

A scientist snaps his fingers, technicians nod, more keystrokes and the machinery whirs into life. "Commencing experimentation phase 2 - attempt to convert physiology into digital storage", various metallic and plastic probes begin to be inserted into the brain matter of two of the Cuckoos, their bodies shuddering and convulsing around, coughing up blood into the tanks. 

"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Esme is screaming inside of her tank as she takes in all of the sensations of her "sisters" at once, as the machines are trying to forcibly drain their memories and map their neutral patterns through painful physical exploration. 

"Yes, it is unfortunate, this process isn't it? So brutish and yet... we are short on time. We do what we must for the advance of science is not to be denied. Humans were not born gods like you, but that does not mean we should suffer the indignity of inferiority permanently either" One of the scientists is engaged in a bit of a monologue, as they are known to do from time to time. 

"I... I... I... I swear I am going to kill all of you! Tat-tat-tat-tat-AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Esme is herself almost losing consciousness again as the biological measuring devices attached to Sophie and Phoebe begin to register comatose states, and ceasing of neutral activity. Their bodies no longer flexing and trying to thrash but going limp and color beginning to drain. 

A slow compilation of information is being analyzed by a supercomputer with 3-d graphing beginning to map out the complex neutral patterns of the two other sisters' minds, and alongside it a running chart registering the neuro activity of the remaining sister's still conscious brainwaves. 

"Fascinating... never would have thought -"

"Sir! This, ... this ..... what's happening?" A panicked technician points to the remaining sister as her skin begins to change... into translucent material?

The scientists' heads snap and turn as Esme's skin is becoming hardened and reshaped somehow. "This.... the tensor readings suggest the epidermal composite strength of this woman now approach.... diamonds?" 

Esme screams louder and jerks her head to and fro, over and over, each time loud crunching and cracking is audible as the cranial machinery over her is beginning to be damaged and her bonds loosened. 

Several scientists' faces begin to become pale and eyes get wide, starting to back up, a button is pressed sounding an alarm, technicians are furiously typing commands to also excavate her brain matter.

Esme's head thrusts forward, right out of the machine, her expression twisted melancholic and despairing, she is shuddering shaking crying, then screaming more as her arms and legs snap out of the restraints, leaving her floating in the tank.

"Alert HQ immediately, we need evac, repeat, we need to go NOW" People are now getting the hell out of there, scrambling, but some scientists remain to try to conserve and finish processing all the large amount of immensely precious information they had just started gaining, desperate to fulfill what they consider to be their duty to humankind.

Closed fists punch at the tank walls, completely breaking and cracking through, as the diamond girl and the liquid spill out onto the floor. She immediately leaps forward and headbutts the nearest human to death, their skull is crushed by the force of the impact. 

"Oh my god... this isn't real... you can't be real, this is impossible" The previously arrogant head scientists are frozen paralyzed unsure how to react simply staring at the transpiring events

Esme grabs one scientist by their neck, lifts them and squeezes, their face contorting into enormous indescribable anguish, eyeballs popping out, veins bulging. She simply stabs her hand right through the chest of another, as they go through death spasms on her now diamond arm. 

The extremely loud alarms continue as poison gas is pumped into the room. Esme takes a turn to glance at her now essentially braindead once sisters, breaking down sobbing loudly trying to stroke them through the glass of their tanks. Her face contorted into sheer rage as she outstretches her arms and shrieks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don't cut yourself... on that EDGE. Haha.


	8. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polaris has no choice but to fight to the finish when Sentinel drones activate
> 
> Andy has to go his own way just to survive
> 
> Esme continues the massacre inside the base

Polaris, Fade and Andy are lowering themselves into the installation, looking around for their targets, but it is pitch black down there. 

"Careful where you step, we have no idea what exactly is out here" Lorna warns the other two. 

They both nod, straining their eyes to detect... anything nearby.

"Maybe nothing's here?" Andy asks shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yeah don't get your hopes up dude, trust me, there's always something there" the grizzled mutant veteran Fade responds. 

Lorna nods to this then immediately puts up a hand warning them. "Something.... could swear I-"

"Down NOW!" Lorna pulls herself and the other two to the ground, as a rocket flies right past their heads, exploding off in the distance. 

"Holy shit, did not see that coming" Andy is jovial and excited as ever in the face of mortal peril

Fade, still sweating and distraught from earlier, turns everyone invisible. "What WAS that?"

Lorna has her eyes closed as she is sensing the locations of all electro mechanical structures of greatest relevance and closest proximity. They open with a jolt. "We're surrounded. Fade, get him out of here!!!" 

The noises of clambering mechanical legs are heard , many of the drones approach from all directions, their red lights now unmistakable and impossible not to notice. 

"Will do boss lady. Up you go lad, better days are still ahead for us!" The cloaked duo prepare for ascent as the Mistress of Magnetism lifts them up by their suits and expels them both from the installation. 

Andy is humiliated and upset "What are you doing, let me at them! This is my duty, I'm _Andrew von Strucker_."

Fade just shakes his head "Sorry kid. You are a badass but I gotta keep you safe, too much heat down there, let's tr-" 

In mid sentence a focused heatbeam from one of the drones laces against the back of Fade's neck, somehow it got "lucky" while altering perceptions of the light wave spectrum. 

"SHIT! NO! Get AWAY from him!" Andy screams out ripping the drone into a dozen parts, as he turns to tend to his comrade.

Fade has collapsed to the ground his mouth and eyes fixed open, as he and Andy begin flickering back visible again. 

Andy is aggravated and confused as he turns to hear what sounds like a WWII battle going on underneath the street between Lorna and the remaining drones. Clutching his fists, he doesn't understand why he's constantly being babied by everyone. Why can't they see his true powers, he asks himself, frustrated. 

It's then when out of the corner of his eye he glimpses his sister Lauren walking in what looks like something of a strange daze right into the Sentinel Services building. He knows he should just ignore it but... he can feel something weird about her. He decides to follow... 

Multiple soldiers are firing machine guns at the advancing mutant known as Esme Frost, bullets are just ricocheting off her new diamond form as she laughs with glee at them, getting close enough to just pick up and crush the weapons, smashing the troops into pieces with her fists and head. A bazooka fires at her pushing her into a wall creating a large puncture, but she simply spins around kicking a nearby guard in the face, essentially detaching his head from his body with the force of impact. The horror of her one-woman slaughter just continues, as her diamond skin is becoming covered with gore and guts from the victims..

Missiles, rockets, gunfire, laserbeams, are all being aimed towards one point in the underground installation, all being kept more or less at bay by a large spherical blackish-green bubble. The mutant Polaris is inside of it, grimacing some, sweating with the strain of maintaining this much energy. 

She is reaching out with her hands and slowly compressing individual drones down against the ground, pulling them apart and disabling their systems.

Getting increasingly overwhelmed, her shield is starting to lose power and contract, she feels the end might be near, eyes starting to close as she focuses, wincing. 

"No... I WON'T die. I **CAN'T** die. You will **NEVER** get my baby!"

Her arms outstretch as she levitates out of the installation, her bubble sphere crackling and distorting. 

"Come on.... come on.... " She is now far into the air , drones jumping up and still attacking

Her eyes open, glowing pure green, as she reaches deep within both her soul and utilizing the link with her child to produce an enormous EMP burst, the gravitation in the local area becoming completely distorted and inverted, as the drones are forced and slammed compressed against the ground, their red lights shining desperate to self correct and adjust, the wild flapping green hair of the mutant against the sky, electricity in the area becoming totally absorbed into her attack. 

" **THIS... ENDS... NOW!** " 

Every drone is being essentially flattened and "spaghettified" as though they had entered the singularity of a black hole, distorted beyond recognition until only a massive crater in the ground remains with scattered remnants of their parts. 

The proud mutant mother makes a faint weary smile as her bubble sphere is still just faintly contracting, her eyes crackling and light beginning to fade out, her form dropping to the earth once more. 

"We did it kid" are her thoughts...


	9. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

Lorna Dane's body is hurtling towards the earth, losing consciousness. "We did it kid" she thinks, after having beaten the entire squadron of sentinel spider drones housed at this facility. 

As she is about to make a violent impact a lingering flicker of instinct, either from her or her developing child, envelops them both in a magnetized shield, halting and slowing the freefall enough for a merely uncomfortable collision with the ground. 

Polaris blacks out from the sheer exhaustion of what she has just been through...

Andy is striding and then jogging towards his sister as he noticed her out of the corner of his eye heading alone right towards the SS base.

He is about to wave and say hello when he remembers they are officially enemies at this point, so simply follows. 

She keeps walking as though almost in a trance entering the building, as Andy follows behind he notices what looks like a warzone; bodies all over, bulletholes, destroyed furniture, dangling pieces of equipment. 

"Looks like the Frosts really went to town in here" he is pondering. Something inside him says it might not have just been them, their style isn't so.... flashy, or brutish. 

There are some distant sounds of what appear to be bombs and gunfire echoing higher up in the building, startling Andy. He is beginning to get a sense of something ominous or not right taking place. 

Lauren, though, simply keeps walking up, taking the stairs, leaving her devoted brother little choice but to continue...

Esme finds herself still immersed in battle with more soldiers, when suddenly all the lights go out around them. 

Soldiers panic, shouting at each other, switching on laser sight and infrared... but it's too late. She simply lunges herself forwards, killing the few who remained.

She has finally reached near the top of the base, where the people in charge of this infernal center must be. 

Bashing and punching her now-diamond fists through the metal doors, she arrives to find a calm-looking older man wearing a business suit. He is staring out the large office window as the battle between the drones and the green haired mutant has died out.

"What a shame." Shaking his head, as he turns to regard the monster now in his presence. Gulping, looking firm but resigned. "Well then, I suppose this is it, huh" as he lights a cigar putting it to his mouth, inhaling slowly then breathing out, a faint weary grin on his face. 

"Always did have a feeling one of you... things would wind up getting us eventually" staring right at the mutant with somewhat of wonderment but also a deep scorn, the way someone would consider a dangerous feral cheetah or chimpanzee. 

Esme just stands there, knowing there is nothing this man can do to her or her kind anymore, and he is about to be completely finished. 

Her shoulders open up and she lets out a luxurious laugh, her face tilting upwards. 

"You are **nothing**. I killed all your people. This entire facility is practically destroyed. You are never going to hurt anyone again, you sick piece of shit"

She is walking right towards the man with an obviously murderous intent when a loud booming voice is heard behind both of them

"NO! Stop! Don't do this... Esme?!" Thunderbird has just finally managed to get to the top of the base, he is shocked and horrified by everything he witnessed and sensed while climbing up there.

For a man so heroic, so noble, and so kind-hearted... having to experience all that devastation just brought back very painful memories. Memories of days gone by spent in Afghan poppyfields, chasing rumors about bearded men in caves. Not something he wanted to return to ever. 

Although now he's even more confused, seeing an apparently diamond encrusted woman who nevertheless he could swear he heard and smelled earlier to be one of the Frost sisters. 

Her head snaps and turns, now the source of this concern is made known. Her face twists into more of a glare as she lifts up the human by his neck. "Don't interfere"

"Esme... so that _is_ you. Put him down. You **don't** have to do this. ... I know he's bad. But this is **not** the way to go! It-it just can't be." Jonathan Proudstar's eyes are pleading with the female formerly blonde mutant, but he also has a hardened resolve, at the ready to take action. 

Esme's face slowly turns from the heroic ex-comrade of hers to her would-be prey, he is dangling from her outstretched arm, gasping for air, his hands clawing at her diamond arm effortlessly lifting and squeezing him. 

"This is the way" a snap is heard as the man's neck is crushed, immediately Esme drops him and then kicks him right through the window.

"This will **always** be the way! How do you not understand that yet?" she yells from the middle of the room.

" **NO!** Rrrggghh... damnit! I didn't want to have to do this. " John was about to lunge to protect the human but realizes his futility, and is just clasping his hands in fists frustrated. He then points at Esme "But now you're coming with me. You are a threat to society."

The diamond mutant stands up straight, solemnly facing the indigenous leader of the Underground.

"Oh, _society_ now? That's what this is about?" Some short, raspy, forced laughter. 

" _Fuck_ your human society. Where was your fucking 'society' when they **tortured** and **murdered** my sisters **just for existing?!** Or all the other mutants who _suffer constantly_? So much more _convenient_ to **pretend** we have 'law and order', isn't it, Thunderbird?"

Esme is growing increasingly enraged, tears falling down her cheeks, but trying to keep it together as she continues to berate her fellow mutant.

"You fucking _cop_. I have become the perfect killing machine for a reason. I'm going to _tear_ your shitty 'society' down **brick by fucking brick** , and I won't ever stop... until they finally kill me." 

"That's **ENOUGH!** "

Thunderbird suddenly rushes towards the diamond woman, punching her in the face.

Her head initially recoils but then is held in place as she smirks "Thanks. Wanted you to be the first, cop."

An outstretched arm with cold efficiency grabs John by his neck pulling him up as she delivers punch after punch to his abdomen, solar plexus, and windpipe. Johnathan is gagging and choking, spitting and vomiting some, as she tosses him away to the ground.

Walking towards her opponent, Esme gets confident. "I'm the fuckin' terminator" as she raises a leg and attempts delivering a footstomp. 

Thunderbird dodges away just in time and her diamond hardened foot simply crushes into the floor, leaving a noticeable crater. 

He is operating on his finely honed techniques now, after having been in the marines for years he knows things Esme simply couldn't - as he sneakily twists and grabs onto her waist, wrapping his legs around her neck holding her in place, trying to choke the diamond mutant. 

Esme is furious and struggling to break free, but John takes this chance to begin landing blows of his own, repeatedly striking her in the face, trying his damnedest to somehow make her go down. 

"I don't care **what** you think you are, you're nothing but a damn _terrorist_ and a lunatic! It's my job to keep people safe from scum like you... so _hasta la vista, baby_ " 

Strike after strike lands on the diamond woman, as her world begins to get hazy and dizzy, breathing more laborious. 

"Just give up. I don't want to have to kill you! Why won't you just surrender?!"

Esme's vision blurring as she is looking at this brave proud heroic mutant. 

"Y-you'll, never... get it..." she's choking from the apache's strong leg grab. 

"It's about... freedom..." 

Esme finally goes unconscious as John breathes a sigh of relief, but also confused at her stubborn determination.

Thinking to himself "how could someone so monstrous actually believe they're doing something right?". 

The diamond form of Esme begins to fade away revealing a naked blonde woman covered in bruises and only shallowly breathing, laid out on the floor.

John is taken aback at the sight and begins to doubt his actions and feel some hesitation...

It's then he hears something, turning to see both Andy and Lauren there, staring horrified.

" **HE KILLED HER!** You killed Esme... you _son of a bitch!_ " Andy releases a burst of his telekinetic shock, flinging Thunderbird against a wall. 

"Blargh!" Johnathan throws up as his already-battered chest muscles are damaged, but gets up back to his feet, shaking and confused now.

"Wait... just , wait. Just-just a second, kid. ...Lauren? Why ... what are you even... doing here?" 

Lauren is just looking ahead seemingly transfixed like in a haze, but she is nodding to her imaginary boyfriend Wes as she believes he is giving her instructions and explanation. 

Andy again " **How could you!!!!** " 

"Kid, wait! Wait!" Thunderbird is blasted again, this is starting to do serious damage to him now. 

"Arrrrrrgghhhh DAMNIT!" Forcing himself up, he jumps and tackles Andy with the speed he has learned to employ in these kind of situations. 

"Stay **down** , kid! Don't be stupid!" John raises his fist and hits Andy once to try to get him to calm down. 

Andy's face is battered harshly just from the one hit, coughing roughly. 

"Argh! Y-you gonna kill me too, huh, bastard?"

In frantic desperate need the proud young mutant turns to his older sister. 

"Lauren, _please help_!"

Thunderbird is just bewildered now, shaking his head. 

Lauren, however... has had enough of this display, and has heard her brother's plea.

She is staring in shock and disbelief at Andy being threatened and hit by a more aggressive powerful mutant. 

"NO! You.... you _can't_!" 

She uses her molecular condensation ability to form thousands of shields all around Thunderbird, physically holding him in place lifting him up off of Andy, as he is struggling to break free in mid-air. 

John is feeling fear and confusion as he calls out "Lauren, what are you doing?! Put me down **now**! Your brother is dangerous!"

She hesitates but then looks out somberly.

" **I need him.** "

Andy is breathing and spitting up some blood as he gets up to his feet, standing right up to the shield-restrained older mutant.

In his mind Andy is replacing the image of Thunderbird with all the bullies and tormentors he's ever had to face. 

Who thought might makes right, they could show him. 

They would pick on him because of his size, or because he was quiet, or didn't care about sports. 

Any excuse to maintain conformity, to keep everything in line.

Then he thinks how even his comrades and teammates don't fully respect him or his power. They also think he is a kid who needs to be protected, safeguarded.

He is helpless, he is vulnerable. He isn't really a man.

It is this toxic brew and maelstrom of imaginings that propels Andy to finally let loose a blood-curdling scream as he summons his vast telekinetic quake powers... right onto Johnathan Proudstar. 

"No, no! Wha--- aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhh" 

Thunderbird is being literally ripped apart into dozens of pieces by the severe fury of Andrew von Strucker.

Lauren is gasping, her face going white, not at all prepared for or expecting this. Leaning down to the floor, head in her hands, hyperventilating, eyes bulging out.

Andy is recovering his composure, taking deep breaths while still standing over the now chunks of the corpse of Thunderbird, the great mutant hero. 

His face filled with wild violent rage, but also panic as he begins to take in the gravity of what has just transpired. 

"I... I can never go back... to anyone again... it-it it's not my fault! He attacked me... no...."

Both siblings attention now gets diverted as the sounds of two helicopters arrive, just outside the window of this top story of the SS base.

Secure wire-like ropes are dangled out, as agents shimmy down. 

A man in a business suit with a strange red diamond on his forehead extends a hand to both von Struckers. He nods and smiles at them. "This way. You will be safe. Time to embrace your new lives."

Andy has had enough bullshit for an entire lifetime, so just walks towards his fate, somewhat in a state of shellshock but frantic to believe that anyone will still have hope in him and give another chance.

Lauren "sees" Wes near this man , coaxing her not to blame herself or wallow in self pity but that she should now finally own up to who she **truly** is.

She is Lauren von Strucker. 

She is Fenris. 

The young woman now also marches off to a new destiny, as both siblings are pulled up into the helicopters and begin taking off...


End file.
